Avril Crevier (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Colette Avril Crevier is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Avril has green eyes and curly, orange hair. She has short hair with two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has long hair with curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Avril's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Avril's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Avril uses a nunchaku with Jeet Kune Do movement because she fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Avril throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Avril punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Avril wears a formal jacket that bares her shoulders and has a long tail at the back and straps connected with a collar, panties, and stilettos. Her outfit is a white color. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Avril Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (05,19) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (01,14) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,14 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Avril's Weapon Pose (SC3).jpg 20150930_191135.jpg 20150930_191155.jpg 20150930_191201.jpg 20150930_191209.jpg 20150930_191218.jpg vlcsnap-2015-12-04-23h03m59s13.png|Avril wielding Raimei. vlcsnap-2015-12-04-23h04m20s92.png|Avril wielding Raimei before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-12-04-23h05m09s186.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-23h05m14s239.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-23h05m33s35.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-23h05m54s122.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-23h07m13s138.png|Avril wielding Raimei before the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters